


Do You Lift, Bro?

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Humor, I found most of these are short, I will have no criticism, I'm Bad At Tagging, Living with Cats, M/M, Post-Canon or Modern-With-Magic, Short, Taako is the tallest Horny Boy, Tall Taako, another short one, huh, the choice is yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Cats like to climb on tall things. Taako, himself, is a tall thing.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Taakitz and their Cats [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Do You Lift, Bro?

There was no lie, or way to deny, that Taako was tall. Even without his wizard hat he towered over most people. Magnus had maybe half an inch on him, but with heels, Taako could nip that problem in the bud and keep defending his title of Tallest Horny Boy.

So it really came as no surprise when Taako would be the one to reach things on the high shelves (and hide the shit he didn’t want anyone else getting into up high). But when he and Kravitz got cats, the high shelves sometimes weren’t high enough.

Case in point, Persephone had once somehow gotten on top of the bookshelf. Taako had not been impressed as he looked up to her, reaching his hands towards her. Persephone had let out a dainty meow as she was coddled, held close to the elf’s chest and carried away.

It’s not the first time, either. He’s had to get Hades off the top shelf in the closet. Both cats have, multiple times, made their homes on top of the fridge. And Hades has on numerous occasions gotten on the spice rack, knocked over a few bottles in his attempt to find a cozy spot to curl up. And each time Taako’s had to be the one to reach up and bring their four legged children down. Sure, Kravitz could kind of float up there, but the cats always looked strangely weirded out when he did so. And after the first time where Persephone had puffed up her fur and made a mad-dash escape, knocking over everything in sight in an attempt to get away from the floating reaper, Taako had admitted that he would have to be the one to bring them down, instead.

So used to this treatment, it shouldn’t have come to anyone’s surprise when the cats began to learn.

Hades was purring, rubbing against Taako’s legs while the elf prepared dinner. “Not right now,” he said, gently pushing his cat back. “I’m making dinner.” The cat meowed loudly, pressing harder against Taako’s leg. “Seriously, dude. I’ll pet you once I’m finished here.”

Hades continued to meow, following the elf around as he walked around the kitchen. Taako would huff, grunt and nudge the cat out of his way as he walked around the cat, hiking his legs up high to step over him at points. “You’re being a needy shit today, aren’t you?”

Hades meowed as he rolled onto his back, paws hanging limply in the air as he looked up to the wizard. It was a small miracle that Taako managed to hold off on picking up his cat to finish cooking.

With a satisfied huff, Taako brushed off his hands and looked over everything, making sure it was all finished. The meat was cut and ready for serving, the rice and peppers were cooked evenly. And the pie for dessert was currently cooling on top of the oven. He looked down to the cat, who had refused to be ignored the entire time and sighed. “Alright, you.” he muttered, kneeling down. Hades meowed hurrying towards the elf’s arms and jumped into them. He curled up, purring as he pressed his face into the wizard’s neck while Taako chuckled, lightly petting him. “Goodness, listen to you. Little fantasy motor boat.” He pressed a kiss to the top of the cat’s head as he stood up, adjusting his arms to hold the cat easier as he carried him around the kitchen.

He cooed as Hades squirmed, laughing as the cat tried to climb up onto his shoulder. His laughter stopped completely when Hades proceeded to jump off Taako’s shoulder and up on top of the cabinets. The elf blinked, a sense of betrayal filling him as he watched his cat squeeze into the small cubby and curl up. “You son of a bitch.”

When Kravitz entered the kitchen to his boyfriend screaming obscenities, he was only half surprised that they were directed at the cat and not the food.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh idk really what I was doing with this, I just had the thought and ran with it.


End file.
